1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device, a display method of the navigation device, a program of the display method of the navigation device, and a recording medium recording the program of the display method of the navigation device, and may be applied to a car navigation device, which may be used as a personal navigation device (PND), for example. The present invention displays a map in which a mark of a current location is arranged on a current location corrected using map matching in a normal mode, and displays the map in a manner that the correction by the map matching is stopped in a pedestrian mode, thereby preventing an erroneous display of the current location when used as the PND.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, a car navigation device detects the current location using a global positioning system (GPS) and displays the detected current location on a map display. However, it is difficult to prevent occurrence of error in the detection of the current location by the GPS. On the other hand, the car navigation device is based on in-vehicle use. Then, the car navigation device corrects the current location detected by the GPS using map matching processing using road information stored in map data for display, thereby preventing an unnatural display of the current location such as running through a housing site or the like. For example, the map matching is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S58-129313.
Also, the car navigation device detects a running direction based on temporal change in the current location, and displays the map by appropriately changing a direction of the display such that an upward direction is a traveling direction. Also, the current location is displayed on the map display by using a mark evoking the traveling direction such as a triangle or an arrow. Thereby, the car navigation device displays the map and the current location such that the current location and the traveling direction may be intuitively grasped.
Also, the car navigation device holds location information on various shops and facilities, which might be expected to be used by the user, such as gas stations, restaurants and the like classified according to categories, and displays the various shops and facilities on the map in response to an operation of the user. Also, the navigation processing is executed by searching a route to the shops and facilities according to an indication of the user.
Recently, as the car navigation device, a portable device, which may be detached from the vehicle and used as the PND, is provided.